


Amor Caecus Est

by badskippy



Series: Bagginshield One-Offs [33]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbo Baggins Being an Idiot, Blind Bilbo Baggins, Love, M/M, Thorin Feels, Thorin is a Softie, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskippy/pseuds/badskippy
Summary: Bilbo Baggins is independent and strongwilled - not to mention stubborn.  But an accident reminds him that he can be foolish and he fears he may be permanently changed by his accident.Thorin does much to ease Bilbo's mind about any changes.





	Amor Caecus Est

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquileaofthelonelymountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquileaofthelonelymountain/gifts), [Neeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeka/gifts), [beetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/gifts), [whyisitclever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyisitclever/gifts), [nerdeeart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nerdeeart), [Kaciart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaciart/gifts).



* * *

 

 

“This sucks.”

Bilbo knew it was petulant to say such a thing; like a spoilt child.  Yet, at the moment, it was completely true. On so many levels.  It sucked that he was so stubborn, it sucked that he was also impatient, it completely sucked that he’d done this to himself, but it totally sucked that he was here now because he didn’t listen to anyone except that stupid inner voice that told him, _‘what could possibly go wrong?’_

What indeed.

When he called his mother and mentioned what he was doing, she insisted that he waited until Thorin got home; it was dangerous!

He rolled his eyes; he’d lived his life perfectly fine before Thorin was in the picture, he could bloody well take care of himself when Thorin was away.

He ignored her advice.

He called Bofur to complain about his mother’s suggestion, and got the same damn thing from both Bofur and Nori!  They would be glad to come over and do it if Bilbo didn’t want to wait.  

He told them to piss off.

He called Ori to bitch about his mother’s coddling and Bofur’s meddling.  But what did he get from his best friend; another suggestion to wait!  And in agreement with the other two; it was dangerous as his mother had said, and if he didn’t want Bofur and Nori to do, Ori was sure that Dwalin would be glad to come over and perform the task.  There was no reason for Bilbo to risk his safety.

Bilbo hung up on him.

But to make matters worse, Thorin called and that was really the end.

_“I’m glad to do it when I get back,” Thorin had said._

_“Honestly!” Bilbo huffed. Angry now and defiant.  “Apparently I can’t even wipe my own arse without you holding my hand!”_

_“Sweetheart, that is not what people think.”_

_“Isn’t it?!”_

_“No, it’s not.  It’s just—”_

_“It’s just a light bulb for Christ’s sake!”_

_“A light bulb, I’d like to remind you, that hangs from the ceiling of a two-story foyer.”_

_“It’s called a ladder, Thorin!”_

_“And who will be there to steady it or be there if you get hurt?”_

_Bilbo didn’t say a word.  He was done with this conversation._

_“Please, Bilbo … don’t do this alone.  I’ll be home in a few days—”_

_“Fine.”_

_Thorin sighed.  “I beg you, don’t do this alone.  Hire someone if you want … I don’t care—”_

_“I have to go.”_

_“Bilbo!  Plea—”_

Bilbo had hung up.  

He’d show them!  He’d show them what he was made of!

And he did.

 _Stupid_ , Bilbo thought.  _I’m made of total stupid._  He’d thought himself so clever, so independent, so righteous, that his insolence made him careless and, sure enough, the ladder wobbled and down Bilbo went. It was only fortuitous that he went over the banister and tumbled down the stairs.

At least, that was what he was told.  He didn’t really remember.  He’d overheard the doctors and nurses talking.  Apparently, after hanging up on Ori, Dwalin got pissed because he figured Bilbo would do it anyway and he and Ori headed over to the house; they were just coming up the walk when they heard Bilbo crashing down the stairs.

_“You’re very lucky,” one of the doctor’s said to him later, once he’d been brought up to his room._

_“Lucky,” Bilbo parroted.  He felt foolish and small and now … now he was blind._

_“I’m sure that your condition is temporary.”_

_“How sure?”_

_“A few days on the I.V. steroids and … some rest.  Well … as I said, I’m sure you will be just fine.”_

_“How sure?”_

_The doctor didn’t answer._

_Bilbo worried, was the man not so sure or was he outright lying.  “How sure are you, doctor?!”_

_The doctor sighed.  “Let’s give it a few days, shall we?  You rest.”_

Bilbo couldn’t find the words as the doctor’s unease set in and the man had made a quick getaway after that.  Bilbo had sat alone, in the room, no other patient even, for what seemed like a short eternity, only his fears and the darkness as his companions. Every tiny noise, every distant closing of a door, every far-off call of a human down the hall, everything seemed far away, leaving Bilbo apart, separated, alone and isolated from the rest of the world.

Maybe forever.

There was a creak from the door.

“Who’s there?”  Bilbo sensed a presence near and then the mattress dipped and … a scent.  Bilbo knew that scent.  “Thorin?”

Instantly Thorin’s lips where on Bilbo’s, gently, and then a bearded kiss that seemed to chase away all fear and doubt, and while Bilbo still could not see, the darkness was gone.

“How do you feel, my love,” Thorin whispered against Bilbo’s lips.

Bilbo was near tears.  “Like an idiot!”

“Shhhhhhh,” Thorin kissed Bilbo again, then the apple of each cheek, then his forehead, before pulling Bilbo into a warm embrace.  “You are not.”

Bilbo nodded.  “I should have waited!”

“It’s going to be alright, love.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I talked to the doctors.  They’re sure it’s only temporary.”

“No.  They’re not.”

“They are.”

“But what if they’re wrong?”

“Bilbo—”

“What if they’re wrong and I’m … I’m blind … forever?”

Thorin caressed Bilbo’s cheeks with a hand and kissed him again.  “It will change nothing.”

“How can you say that?!  It will change everything.”

“Yes, our lives will change and we will adapt.”

“See!”

“But it will not change our feelings.”

There it was.  Bilbo’s true worry and fear.  “How could it not?”

“Because when I look at you, all I see—”

“Is a stupid, blind man.”

“I see the one I love.  And that will never change.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Amor Caecus Est = Love Is Blind (in Latin)
> 
> \---------
> 
> For those who don't know or are just curious ... Bilbo hit the back of his head, hard enough to cause swelling of the Occipital Lobe of the Cerebrum. This region of the brain houses the Primary Visual Cortex. Like with strokes, often the first course of action is to administer large doses of corticosteroids, which are anti-inflammatories, to reduce the swelling quickly. The faster someone seeks attention after such an injury, the less likely someone is to have permanent damage.


End file.
